


an introduction

by iceepsy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, I'm a sucker for males who look at their partner and loves them because they are forces of nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceepsy/pseuds/iceepsy
Summary: “It’s not me you have to watch out for; it’s her,” he says with a slight grin on his face as he points to the female behind him, nose-deep in some tactical maps.





	an introduction

“It’s not me you have to watch out for; it’s her,” he says with a slight grin on his face as he points to the female behind him, nose-deep in some tactical maps. 

She holds a battered tome, Cecilia’s Gale, if she remembers correctly, strapped to her pouch, next to a fantasy novel Sumia suggested. The tome itself has been completely worn; its pages ripped from measured fights, held together only by the last of its bindings and the careful care of arms thrift. The telling tale has long since faded from the hot desert sun, though Robin has memorized the names and the stories of power ages ago. It’s no Thoron, but its fast and deadly. Thunder smolders in its wake, but the wind savagely slashes its path, moving for no one. The wind sees everything and hears all as she directs her comrades. That’s not to say Thoron is bad. Thoron is for when she wants to feel power crackling beneath her fingers, charged with emotion and energy. 

Robin looks to her partner’s discourser with a wicked gleam, “Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Sept 2016.  
> Based on my playthrough's Robin, who killed everyone with a forged 4/20 used cecilia's gale.


End file.
